


stars around my finger

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, brief misunderstanding, jeweler jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: Jaehyun brings out the pieces as promised. Three pairs of earrings he designed as display centerpieces for fall. One seems to pique the customer’s interest, a pair of rose gold hoop earrings studded with small diamonds and with a citrine drop dangling in the shape of a Japanese maple leaf.It’s Jaehyun’s personal favorite.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	stars around my finger

**Author's Note:**

> here's the promised fic, a day too late lol

The high street is empty on the last day of October so Jaehyun is contemplating closing up early when the door opens and a man trudges in with a brown trench coat that reaches down to his knees.

Jaehyun pulls his gloves back on when the man pushes his hat up so his eyes are visible. He immediate notes the expensive looking rings adorning the man’s fingers and the Cartier bands coiled around his wrists. His long, ginger hair covers most of his face and curls at the base of his neck.

“Welcome.” He greets when the customer approaches the glass case in front of Jaehyun where row upon row of diamond earrings are on display. The customer smiles sheepishly in return.

The price tags on the displays are conveniently hidden but the man doesn’t look like he’s paying any attention to that detail when he browses the more expensive designs.

“Is there anything in particular you’re looking for? I have a couple of catalogues you can look at.”

The customer looks up and Jaehyun is struck by how beautiful his eyes look under the curtain of ginger hair.

“I’m looking for something…special.”

“Do you mean a custom designed piece? Do you have anything specific in mind or would you like to look at pre-made designs?” 

The man brings his thumb to his mouth and unconsciously nibbles on his nail like he’s in deep thought, “I wanted something I can take home now. I’m not really sure what design, it just has to be one of its kind.”

Jaehyun nods. The customer isn’t being unnecessarily difficult at least, if anything his type is the easiest to cater to even with their indecisions.

“Would you like to see a few pieces I’ve designed? These haven’t been placed in the catalogue yet and it’s a seasonal special so we only have one of each.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Jaehyun brings out the pieces as promised. Three pairs of earrings he designed as display centerpieces for fall. One seems to pique the customer’s interest, a pair of rose gold hoop earrings studded with small diamonds and with a citrine drop dangling in the shape of a Japanese maple leaf. It’s Jaehyun’s personal favorite.

He plucks the pair from the display and hands them over to the customer who turns it over between his fingers with wide eyes.

“This one is beautiful.”

“Would you like me to compute the price after tax for you?”

“No, that’s fine. I’ll take these.” Jaehyun nods and takes the earrings back from the man so he can pack them.

He assumes the earrings are a gift so he returns with the jewelry in a velvet box and two ribbons, one in magenta and the other in white and holds both up to the customer.

“Which one do you prefer?”

“The magenta please.” 

Jaehyun rings in the purchase after the man hands him his card and issues the certificate under the customer’s name. Nakamoto Yuta.

Yuta smiles at him wistfully when he hands over the little paper bag.

“Thank you. I’ll be back.”

//

His special someone must’ve liked the gift because Yuta is back at the store in two weeks, this time looking at the necklaces. 

The bright ginger hair has faded into a warm blonde and Jaehyun thinks it makes him look softer and less intimidating than last time. 

“Jaehyun, do you have this with a shorter chain?” He points to one with a gemstone pendant, amethyst. Jaehyun appreciates how Yuta has familiarized himself with his name without prompting because that means Yuta read the calling card he’d slipped into the bag last time.

Yukhei is on shift too and is just coming out from the workshop when he hears Yuta. Jaehyun decisively ignores the look he gives him.

“We don’t but I can modify it for you.”

“Oh that’s great! When can I pick it up then?”

Jaehyun glances over Yuta’s head at the clock over the door. “I can do it for you now, it shouldn’t take very long, if you’re willing to wait.”

“Are you sure that’s fine?” Yuta looks at the only other customer in the shop, the one Yukhei is attending to.

“Of course. I actually exclusively work on commissions and there’s not much demand for that at the moment.”

“Okay then. I’ll wait.” This time Yuta’s smile is a little giddy, bit more infectious and Jaehyun finds himself mirroring the action.

He fetches a chair from the other side of the shop and puts it behind the counter so Yuta doesn’t feel like he’s in the way of the other customers and gives him a bottle of water which he nurses patiently while Jaehyun gets to work on the necklace.

When he comes out of the workshop, Yukhei has befriended Yuta, already giving him advice on what to look out for when shopping for diamonds.

“Here you go.” Yuta specifically chooses a special pink box for the necklace.

“Thank you Jaehyun.” He has a soothing voice which Jaehyun only notices when he says his name.

“He’s really pretty isn’t he?” His younger coworker comments when he sees Jaehyun updating Yuta’s profile in their system after the visit.

“He has a girlfriend. Or a wife. Better not think about it.”

“ _I_ wasn’t thinking about it, and how do you know? He never mentioned having one.”

“He bought a pair of earrings as a gift last time and today he got a gemstone necklace with a short chain. I’m pretty sure they’re for a special someone.”

“Oh. That’s a shame I guess.”

//

“You must really like the recipient of these gifts.” Jaehyun comments while tying the same magenta ribbon of Yuta’s choice around a small velvet box with a custom designed ruby ring.

Yuta cocks his head in confusion.

“These aren’t gifts. I mean, the first one was, technically.” He pushes his hair away from his face and Jaehyun is momentarily distracted by how pretty he looks with his face unobscured before he realizes what Yuta’s trying to show.

A pair of citrine and diamond hoop earrings hanging from his ears, along with a couple more. Jaehyun feels stupid for having not noticed but then he remembers Yuta’s insistence on keeping his long hair down.

“Oh.”

“My birthday just passed when I came here for the first time so I thought I’d give myself a little gift.” 

“Then the rest-?”

“All mine. I’m normally not this extravagant with spending but I just really like your designs.”

It dawns on him that Yuta has only ever purchased pieces he’s designed. His cheeks grow hot at the revelation and he ends up messing up the bow over the little box which Yuta points out with a laugh.

“You’re so cute.” He adds in an almost flirtatious way before leaving. 

//

The amethyst necklace is snug around the base of Yuta’s neck the next time he comes in. Jaehyun quickly realizes why Yuta got it modified shorter when he sees it peaking over his knitted sweater. 

His down jacket is unbuttoned all the way and his hair is up in a high ponytail and Jaehyun thinks it’s been done deliberately to showcase the custom-made necklace.

“So, what do you want to see this time?” He greets after Yukhei lets a wave of compliments spill after taking one look at Yuta.

“Bracelets?” He offers with a grin and Jaehyun shakes his head.

“Actually, the last of my designs were sold out last week. Would you like to see some of the ones from the catalogue?”

Yuta bites his nail and it reminds Jaehyun of the first time he walked through their shop door.

“What if…I commissioned you for one?”

Jaehyun tries to hide his smile but fails miserably. “If that’s the case I think it’s only right that you get priority.” He pulls out a calling card from his pocket and writes his private cellphone number on the back of it before sliding it towards Yuta.

“We should keep in touch for the consultations.” Their hands touch briefly when Yuta takes the card and Jaehyun doesn’t miss the brush of pink across his cheeks. 

“How long will it take?”

“About four to seven weeks depending on how complicated the design would be.”

“Then I hope you don’t mind if I give you the most complicated design.” Yukhei breaks into laughter in the back and Jaehyun bites his lip to keep himself from grinning.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.”

//

Yuta bursts into the shop covered in snow. His short black hair is brushed back, leaving his studded ears uncovered, Jaehyun’s handmade diamond drops dangle from his earlobes like a focal point.

He brushes the snow from his shoulders and greets Yukhei when he passes him on his way out, rushing for a last minute Christmas shopping. He waits quietly behind a customer Jaehyun’s attending to and beams over the customer’s shoulder when he meets his eyes.

Jaehyun keys an additional zero in the customer’s invoice by accident and it nearly causes a commotion. He knows Yuta’s secretly laughing under his breath while watching him fumble without having to look at him.

The black coat Yuta’s wearing suits him the best, it brings out the brown in his eyes and the pallor he gained in weeks of overcast and snowy days. He’s perfectly distracting this way and years of experience hasn’t made Jaehyun insusceptible to his allure.

“Ready to go?” Yuta asks when the customer leaves. He leans on the glass case despite Jaehyun’s many warnings in the past. He knows Yuta’s capable of buying out the entire store if he wants so he just lets him be this time. It is a special day after all.

“In a bit. I have one more client and then I’m done.” It’s minutes to five on Christmas eve so he knows Yuta wants nothing more than to be home in their apartment, ordering in from their favorite Italian place and cuddling with a glass of red wine. But Jaehyun has other plans.

“Another client? I thought you’re supposed to close at five.” Yuta’s confusion only grows when Jaehyun bends down to get the small box under the counter. his heart races at the same time Yuta’s brows furrow.

He takes the other’s hand and pulls the leather glove off. 

“Jaehyun? I didn’t commission anything.” Yuta says but it comes out a little more than a croak. 

He opens the box and turns it towards his boyfriend. Hopefully fiancé by the end of the night.

It’s an oval cut alexandrite set in platinum and dotted with small diamonds, because Yuta once said diamonds remind him of stars. The alexandrite is so rare that it had taken Jaehyun months sourcing for a natural one that distinctly shifts in color because Yuta will have only the best.

“What do you think?”

Yuta is silent for a long moment, appraising the piece like he did the very first jewelry he bought from the shop. Then he looks up with brilliant eyes and squeezes Jaehyun's hand.

“I think you should let me help you design our wedding rings.”

Jaehyun huffs a relieved laughter and tugs him closer, kissing him softly over the glass case where a collection named after Yuta shimmers under the incandescent lights.

“Only if you promise not to be a distraction.” 

  
  
  



End file.
